


Problems at Mount Bob-om

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: Mario has trouble figuring out what to do today. Written by my brother in fourth grade.





	Problems at Mount Bob-om

One day at Mount Bob-om, Mario was resting on the floating Island in the sky. When he woke up, he wanted to do something but there was a problem; he didn't know what to do. He wanted to try racing Koopa the Quick, but that was too tiring. He wanted to free the Chain Chomp, but that was too risky. He wanted to blow up King Bob-om, but that was too easy. He thought of many things, but there was always a negative. Finally, he decided on something great, a vacation to Delfino! He thought it was the greatest idea ever! So he packed his things and went to Delfino.

THE

END

* * *

**This story was written by my nine-year-old brother, not me. I hope you liked it! :)**

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: The genre for this was parody. Wow, so respectful /s  
I read this to my brother recently, and he was embarrassed. I still think it's cute!


End file.
